


The One With the Alibi

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Rust and Stardust [2]
Category: Glee, Rambling Wrecks
Genre: Break Up, First Time, M/M, Murder, OT3, Police, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dave Karofsky eliminates the threats in Casey's life, Finn Hudson provides his alibi. Unfortunately, he can't even keep the secret from Kurt and Puck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> This is our last (belated) entry for Fuckurt Week!

Finn goes into a coughing fit as soon as Karofsky ends the phone call, and before he really even has a chance to set the phone down. After he coughs for what feels like fifteen minutes, Finn drinks the rest of his glass of water, staring at the phone in his hand all the while. He suspects he isn't really processing everything correctly, because the order of events doesn't quite make sense in his head. 

Casey's mom is dead. Karofsky killed her. Casey tried to kill himself. Casey's dad beat him up. Finn can't put those events chronologically yet, but he knows it's bad. It's very bad, and somehow, that Karofsky killed somebody and seems set on killing at least one other person doesn't even seem like the worst of it.

And it's not just Karofsky, either. Finn helped. He looked up an address, and he promised to provide an alibi, which means he needs to get up right now, no matter how bad he feels, and get his mom's laptop so he can log himself and Karofsky in to Call of Duty. Finn's an _accomplice_ to murder now. He thinks about that fact while he logs into both computers, mulling it over in his head as he moves his hands from keyboard to keyboard, giving at least a token appearance of play, in case anyone else happens to notice them online. 

As Finn's character sprays another dude with bullets, Finn thinks with an almost detached level of acceptance that really, what Karofsky did wasn't really that bad. What he's going to do isn't even as bad as that. Some people just shouldn't be allowed to have kids, and all Karofsky's doing is making sure those people _don't_ get to have kids anymore.

Mostly, Finn just hopes Casey'll be alright, that Karofsky can take care of all his stuff and then go make sure there's someone there for Casey. It's what Finn would do, if it were someone he cares about as much as Karofsky cares about Casey in that hospital bed. Like he told Karofsky, you've gotta take care of your people. No laws or lives are more important than that.

Finn considers telling Kurt what happened, but he hasn't heard any sounds from Kurt's room for a while, so maybe he's sleeping. Also, it's like Finn's mom says: it's easier to get forgiveness than permission. If he tells Kurt, and Kurt tells him not to help or to turn Karofsky in, that's what Finn'll have to do. If he doesn't tell Kurt until after Casey's dad—and probably Jojo and Fordham—is dead, then Finn can give Karofsky as much help as he can and then try to clean up after, and hope Kurt understands why Finn had to do what he had to do. 

He's never given too much thought to what it might be like to kill somebody, especially not with his own hands like it sounds like Karofsky might've. Finn thinks about the times in the past year or so when he's felt the angriest, like when Fordham and Jojo were beating on Puck in the locker room. He remember what it felt like when his foot connected with Jojo's knee, then imagines what it might have felt like to keep kicking, to beat him down until he didn't get up again, to really make him pay for what he did to Puck. Finn's a little surprised with himself when he realizes how good that little fantasy feels, and he considers how easily he might have acted on it, if it had been Puck who ended up in the emergency room, half dead and full of pills. 

Finn plays Call of Duty with as much attention as he can muster until Karofsky calls back. Only an hour or so has passed, maybe not even that long, but Finn has his iPad ready to go, prepared to look up the next address, send Karofsky to dispose of yet another useless and hateful member of society. He rattles off Jojo's address without a drop of regret, other than maybe some regret that he couldn't be there to offer Karofsky hands-on assistance.

He keeps the game going while he waits for Karofsky’s next call, when Finn places his lunch order. And sure, he probably shouldn’t have mentioned Puck being at their house, in sleeping or watching movies with Kurt, like it’s a perfectly normal thing, but what’s Karofsky going to do? Tell people he figured out Kurt and Puck might be involved because Finn was helping him plan murders and accidentally mentioned something? The big gay reveal is probably a little minimized in light of all the killing people, anyway.

Finn makes way slowly down the stairs when he hears Karofsky’s knock. Karofsky looks downright cheerful for a guy who’s presumably already offed three people and on his way to kill a fourth, but Finn can sort of see how the whole process might be a little uplifting. It’s Karofsky’s way of taking care of things for Casey, so he doesn’t have to deal with any of that bad stuff once he’s out of the hospital. Maybe they’ll even let Casey go home with Karofsky to live, which would be nice for everybody— well, except the dead people, but they’re dead, so they don’t count anymore. 

After they give Kurt and Puck the food—and yeah, Karofsky’s definitely got it figured out now, if he hadn’t before—explain what happened to Casey, and Finn walks Karofsky back down to the front door, Finn assures him that he’d do the same thing for somebody _he_ loves. It’s true, too, though he’d have to admit that the faces that flash in his mind when he says it don’t include Rachel or even his mom. There’s really only two people Finn would kill for, if he had to kill for someone.

Once Karofsky’s truck pulls away, Finn drags himself back upstairs and knocks on Kurt’s door again. 

“Come in,” Kurt says. 

“Hey,” Finn says, pushing the door open. “Was your lunch good?”

“Full of bacon,” Puck agrees as Kurt nods. 

“Good,” Finn says. He pauses to cough, then asks, “You guys feeling better?”

“Definitely better than you are,” Kurt says, gesturing for Finn to sit down. 

“Thanks,” Finn says. He drops more than sits down on the bed. “I thought I was gonna fall over, maybe.”

“So Call of Duty?” Puck asks, sounding slightly skeptical. 

“You know, distraction,” Finn explains, sort of half-heartedly, because it is kind of a dumb alibi, but it’s the best he could come up with on short notice. 

“I suppose it would be distracting,” Kurt says slowly. 

“Guess he could pretend he was firing at the people at the hospital who wouldn’t let him in,” Puck offers. 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, then coughs some more. “Sorry. I bet pretending to kill people probably makes him feel a little better.”

“Do you think the hospital will let him in now?” Kurt asks. 

“Oh yeah, I bet they will,” Finn says. 

“That’s good at least.” Puck slumps back against his pillow. “Shit. I mean, we knew things weren’t great for Casey, but.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think it could have been worse for him at home,” Finn says. “At least now they ca— _won’t_ make him go back.”

“God, I should hope not,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “I feel badly for David, too.”

“Yeah, that’s shit, too,” Puck agrees. 

“He was really upset,” Finn says. “I mean, who wouldn’t be? Somebody did that to somebody I loved, I’d probably—” He stops himself and picks at the blanket under him. “Well, I’d be really upset, too.”

“I’d want to make sure they were appropriately punished,” Kurt says, then yawns. “I hate being sick. Should we go down to the hospital later or tomorrow?”

“I think once they let Karofsky in, probably he won’t want anybody to bother them,” Finn offers. “He’s been having to wait all day. Anyway, he might cry or something, and he definitely wouldn’t want us to see that.”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Puck suggests. “We can take them dinner or something.” 

“That’d be good,” Finn agrees. “I just hope Casey’s gonna be ok. I just don’t even wanna think about—” He cuts himself off again and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to think about it for several reasons, only one of which is because he doesn’t want to see how far Karofsky would go if Casey isn’t going to be alright. Sitting in Kurt’s room with Kurt and Puck, Finn doesn’t want to consider what he’d do if something happened to either of them. 

“No,” Kurt says sadly. “I don’t want to, either.” 

Finn lets his body slump, leaning against Puck. Puck leans towards Finn for a moment before lying back, taking Finn with him. Finn’s head ends up resting on top of Puck’s head, and Finn sighs, then coughs, then sighs a little more.

“You guys don’t mind if I stay in here a little while, do you?” Finn asks. “I don’t want to be by myself.”

Puck shakes his head as Kurt answers. “No, it’s fine.” Kurt yawns again and lies down before rolling on his side, facing Puck and Finn. 

“Ok, cool,” Finn says. He lets his eyes close. When he opens them again, it’s completely dark, and Finn’s phone is ringing. It takes Finn two rings to remember where he is, and one more ring to figure out that his phone is still in his pocket and he’s laying on it. 

He gets the phone to his ear and rolls off the bed, where he’s apparently been somewhat sleep-entwined with Puck, and quietly asks, “Everything taken care of?”

Karofsky assures Finn that everything is, Jojo and Fordham’s loose ends included, and informs him that he and Casey are going to take off for a while, which Finn thinks is probably a damn smart plan, all things considered. After he tells Karofsky goodbye, Finn thumbs off the sound on his phone, set it on the bedside table, then crawls back into bed beside Puck. 

“Finn?” Kurt says, still sounding partially asleep. “Was that David?”

“Yeah,” Finn whispers back. “Everything’s ok. Casey’s doing better. You can go back to sleep.”

“Mmm.” Kurt reaches out across Puck and pats Finn’s hand. “I thought you said something about running.” 

“Did I?” Finn says. “Huh. Maybe I said something else that sounded like running. Everything’s cool, though.” He relaxes his body, letting it press against Puck’s back, and closes his eyes. Kurt’s hand stills, but he doesn’t move it, and Finn falls back to sleep with his head resting alongside Puck’s head and Kurt’s hand on his hand.

“Hey,” Puck’s voice says quietly. “K says you have to wake up and take some medicine now.” 

Puck is talking almost directly into Finn’s ear, and it tickles, so Finn puts his hand over his ear and opens his eyes. The morning light filters in through Kurt’s bedroom window, grey and pale. “But I’m not coughing,” Finn says, then immediately coughs. “Ok, now I am.”

“The idea’s to keep you from coughing,” Kurt says from the other side of Puck. “I told Carole just to bring us all some toast in a bit.” 

“Is my medicine in here?” Finn asks. He raises his head to look around the room as best he can without actually sitting up.

“K’s got it. I think it’s possible Burt or Carole took some pictures of us, though,” Puck says, rolling onto his back.

“Pictures of us doing what?”

“Sleeping,” Kurt answers. “You have to sit up to drink the cough syrup, you know.” 

“Can I have a bendy straw instead?” Finn asks.

Puck snorts. “No, dude. It’s not _that_ much cough syrup.”

“Ok,” Finn sighs, making himself sit up. “Can I lie down again after?”

“Unless you want to shower,” Kurt says. “I don’t advise lying down in the shower.” 

“That could be nice,” Finn says. He takes the cup of cough medicine that Kurt hands him and drinks it. “Is that the codeine kind? It tastes like the codeine kind.”

“Yeah, it’s the codeine, so no lying down in the shower,” Puck says. “Thought we’d try to make it to PFLAG, maybe.” 

“Wake me up for PFLAG, ok?” Finn asks. He hands his medicine cup back to Kurt and lies back down, closing his eyes again. 

“Okay,” Puck agrees. “Will do.” 

Finn feels like no time has passed at all before he wakes up to Kurt gently shaking his shoulder. “Hey,” Finn says. His throat is dry and his voice sounds bleary. “Is it time already?”

“I thought you’d want to at least step in the shower,” Kurt says. “Rinse off if nothing else.” 

“Mmkay,” Finn agrees. He rubs his eyes and sits up, his head heavy, then swings his legs over the side of the bed. “Maybe gimme a shove to get started?” he asks. 

“As if you’ll even feel it,” Kurt says with a snort, but he pushes on Finn’s back. “Puck’s bringing up some pop.” 

Kurt’s right, it’s not much of a push, but it at least gives Finn the mental motivation to stand up and drag himself in the direction of the door. He turns to give Kurt what’s probably a derpy-looking smile before he crosses the hall to his own bedroom, where he takes a shower that’s probably more symbolic or whatever than actually clean-making. Finn feels a little perkier after the shower, at least, and he’s not coughing, so after he towels off a little, he gets dressed. 

Puck knocks on his doorframe and holds up a can. “Pop?”

Finn looks up at the door, realizing he’s been standing in the middle of his room for some indeterminable amount of time, and that he hasn’t actually made any progress towards getting stuff together for school. “Yeah, that’s awesome, thanks.”

“I think Kurt wants us to leave in a few minutes so we can get to the room before fourth period’s over.” 

“What do I need?” Finn asks. “I can’t figure out what I’m supposed to bring.”

“We’ll leave after,” Puck says. “We probably aren’t supposed to go to clubs if we’re not in class or something, but whatever.” He shrugs like he doesn’t particularly care about the nitty-gritty details. 

“Ok. That sounds good.” Finn follows Puck out of the room and down the stairs, where Kurt is waiting. 

“Do you think anyone’s bothered to inform the school?” Kurt asks as they walk out to the Navigator. 

“Inform the school? Of—oh, yeah.” Finn has to stop for a second and remember what, exactly, Kurt and Puck know, and what they don’t. Unless he talked in his sleep, they don’t know that Karofsky has probably taken Casey and fled the state by now, maybe even the country, though he might have to have passports for that. That means Kurt is talking about informing the school of Casey’s whatever-it-was with the pills. Suicide attempt, since beatings aside, the pills seem to be something Casey did to himself. 

“Dude, c’mon,” Puck says, already sitting in the Navigator, door still open.

“Oh, sorry,” Finn says, realizing that his stop for a second was more like a stop for kind of a long time. “I think I forgot how to go.”

“Strangely understandable,” Kurt says, as Finn climbs into the backseat of the Navigator. 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. “Everything’s kinda strangely right now.”

None of them talk on the drive to McKinley, and they make it there about ten minutes before the bell. Finn follows Kurt and Puck to the PFLAG classroom in silence, and the three of them sit side by side, waiting. Finn checks his phone for any voicemails or texts from Karofsky, since he’d had the phone silenced overnight, but he doesn’t have anything. He checks it one more time before anyone else comes into the classroom, and as he puts his phone away, he notices Kurt giving him a curious look.

“More pop?” Puck says, gesturing towards the food table. “If we keep popping cough drops we’re going to end up with a fog of that smell around us.” 

“I can’t smell anything,” Finn says. 

“Well, no,” Kurt concedes. “But the people in the room who aren’t sick, I suppose they might not enjoy the scent.”

“I’ll just get some,” Puck decides, standing up and picking up three cans before sitting back down heavily and handing over two of them. Finn have only just popped the top on his can when Ms. Pillsbury comes rushing into the room, carrying a manilla folder and a stack of pamphlets. 

“Oh, boys!” Ms. Pillsbury looks startled. “You’re here already.” 

“We aren’t really here,” Kurt says with a slight grimace. “Finn especially is still kind of sick.” 

“Oh, of course. I suppose you’ve already heard, then.” 

“Yeah, we heard about it from Karofsky,” Puck answers. Finn turns his head and stares at Puck with his eyes wide, trying to send Puck a message with his mind to stop talking about it.

“Yeah, just that Casey was in the hospital,” Finn says, still staring at Puck. 

“Oh, no.” Ms. Pillsbury shakes her head. “Boys, I’m afraid I have some—well, disturbing news, I suppose. Casey isn’t at the hospital any longer, and it appears that David took Casey out of the hospital before leaving Lima altogether.”

“He did?” Finn asks, maybe overacting a little, but he figures he has to make up for Puck admitting they’d talked to Karofsky. “I can’t believe he would do that! I mean, Casey’s really sick, right?”

“That seems like an odd thing to do,” Kurt says slowly, almost pointedly not looking at Finn and instead looking straight at Ms. Pillsbury. 

“I guess I did see a cop down the hall when we were walking in,” Puck says, frowning. “Are they looking for them or whatever?” 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Ms. Pillsbury says, looking distracted as she deflates somewhat. Her arm drops to her side, and Finn can see the title of the stack of pamphlets in her hand.

“‘When a Student Dies’?” Finn says loudly. “But Ms. P, Casey didn’t die. You just said they think Karofsky took him somewhere.” He thinks that sounds like a convincing question from somebody who doesn’t know _anything at all_ about any dead students.

“Oh, no, no, Casey didn’t,” Ms. Pillsbury reassures him quickly. “No, there was an unfortunate accident with another member of the sophomore class yesterday. Micah Fordham passed away.” 

“That’s really weird,” Puck says. “Car accident?”

“I don’t know all the details. Some kind of accident at home, sadly,” Ms. Pillsbury says. She tries to smile at them. “I just want to be prepared to help everyone.”

“I don’t think I need a pamphlet. I mean, Fordham was kind of a douche,” Finn says, then he adds, “Sorry, Ms. P. I’m on codeine cough syrup. I have a lung thing.” He coughs a few times to demonstrate. “I’m probably just not thinking clearly.”

“I’m not. On codeine, I mean,” Puck says. “And Finn’s right. I mean, it’s awful he’s dead, but he was a douche. Rickenbacker might want one, though, since he used to hang out with him.” 

“That’s right, yes. Thank you.” Ms. Pillsbury attempts a smile again and goes to sit near the back of the room. 

“Odd,” Kurt murmurs softly. 

“Maybe he accidentally ingested a household cleaner,” Finn whispers. Kurt and Puck stare at him incredulously. “What? My mom used to have a big sticker on the fridge about that. It had the number for poison control. People accidentally ingest household cleaners, like, _all_ the time, guys.”

Puck shrugs. “He did seem like he wasn’t all that bright. Maybe he got some blue cleaner and thought it was Powerade.” 

“Windex,” Finn says, nodding his head slowly. “Or that stuff for drains. That’s blue, right?”

“I think perhaps Carole was just worried about you,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “Because this is quite the conversation.” 

“I just don’t feel like pretending to be sad about somebody being dead when probably everybody’s better off now that he’s dead,” Finn insists. “I mean, it’s not like he was nice or anything.”

“Well, no, but we should probably wait to put on party hats at home,” Kurt says quietly, but his voice has that kind of sharp sound it gets when he’s not too happy with Finn. 

“I just don’t understand why,” Finn grumbles, but he does sit back in his chair and stop talking, watching as Lauren walks into the room and Ms. Pillsbury directs her to take a seat. The rest of the PFLAG group starts to trickle into the room, some of them already looking confused, and when Mike and Sam come in looking distressed, Finn starts to get a little nervous about who the police officer might be talking to and what he might be asking. Miles Brown definitely looks distressed when he walks in, followed by Rickenbacker, who seems pretty worked up, too.

Miles Brown sits down in his usual seat, but immediately calls across the room, “Ms. Pillsbury, I sure am glad you’re here. Can you explain why it is I just got questioned by a police officer about Casey and Karofsky’s whereabouts? ‘Cause last time I saw either of them, their whereabouts seems pretty standard.” 

“Yeah, Ms. Pillsbury,” Rickenbacker says. “That cop was asking me a lot of questions about Casey being missing, and Johannson being missing, and did I know anything about what happened to Fordham, and I’m real confused about where everybody’s disappeared to! I think maybe we’ve got one of them serial killers right here in Lima!”

“Exactly!” Brown replies. “Do we need to be concerned about our safety? Do I need to call my Ma and get a lawyer, if I’m gonna be questioned in the hall about stuff I don’t know the least little thing about?”

“Oh, dear, they questioned you in the hall?” Ms. Pillsbury says, frowning. “I don’t know if I have a pamphlet about that.”

“I think it’s more of a serial kidnapper than a killer,” Kurt says. “Ms. Pillsbury, did you want to say anything about Casey to the group?” 

“Yeah, what happened to Casey?” Brown demands. “Do you know more about this whole disappearing business?”

“Maybe the same guy really did get all three of them,” Rick says quietly. 

Ms. Pillsbury stands up, holding the pamphlets tightly. “I wasn’t aware of yesterday’s happenings until this morning,” she says, “but yesterday afternoon, unfortunately, Casey tried—he tried to commit suicide.” 

Everybody in the room gets really upset, with a lot of gasping, and a couple of the girls crying, and Rick and Brown looking a little bit like they might get sick. Finn does his best to look the right amount of upset, too, because they aren’t supposed to know that he already knows that Casey’s alright, and that he’s safe with Karofsky. Brown blusters a little bit, and Rick says something to him that makes Brown nod his head vigorously.

“Rick’s right,” Brown says loudly. “If Casey tried to kill himself, then why’d the cop ask us if we knew where he is? Shouldn’t he be in the hospital right now?”

“He was, yes.” Ms. Pillsbury nods and tries to smile at Brown in a way that’s probably supposed to be reassuring. “However, early this morning, he and David Karofsky left the hospital and haven’t been seen since.” 

“Maybe the same guy who got Fordham really did get ‘em,” Rick says, wide-eyed. “Maybe it was Johannson!”

Finn has to hold back a snicker, so it ends up coming out through his nose like some kind of strangled snort. Kurt looks over at Finn and raises one eyebrow. Finn composes his face into a look of abject despair, and whispers, “I’m just so upset.”

“Are the cops planning on talking to everybody?” Brown asks. “‘Cause I’m feeling a little profiled, since apparently I’m fifty percent of the people who’ve been questioned.”

“No,” Sam says, shaking his head. “I mean, maybe you are, but you’re only a fourth of the people questioned, at most.” He gestures to Mike. “They stopped us, too.” 

Finn decides the best course of action is to not ask any questions or make eye contact with anybody for the rest of the meeting, just in case somebody remembers Finn is also a football player and suggests to the police officer that he come in and question Finn. Nobody suggests that, though, and Ms. Pillsbury mostly spends the meeting trying to assure everybody that no, there’s no reason to believe that Casey, Karofsky, or Jojo are dead, but that if any of them in the PFLAG meeting hear from any of the missing people, to call the police or tell Ms. Pillsbury right away. 

The guesses and theories get a little bit crazy after a while. At one point, Rick suggests that maybe Karofsky and Casey eloped, and that if so, he thought it was pretty romantic. That leads to Brown fussing about flowers for some reason. Finn tunes out after that, and it’s possible he dozes off, because Puck elbows him really hard in the side.

“Ow,” Finn says sleepily. “Why’d you do that?”

“Meeting’s over,” Puck says almost gently.

“Oh. I’m on codeine,” Finn says.

“Yes, we know,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “Ready to go back to bed?”

“Mmhmm,” Finn answers. “I was ready like twenty minutes ago.”

“Bell rang about thirty seconds ago, so we’re probably good to go,” Puck offers. “Need a hand?”

Finn nods and starts to cough, so he holds up a hand so Puck knows not to try to help him yet. “Maybe a wheelbarrow like in that movie about King Arthur,” Finn croaks. 

“It’s probably the closest any of us will get to gardening,” Kurt says with a nod. Puck helps haul Finn to his feet, and Finn follows them out to the Navigator, coughing more once he hits the cold air. He leans his head back against the seat and closes his eyes for the ride home. Once they’re parked at home, Kurt and Puck drag Finn out of the backseat and march him up the stairs. Finn starts to veer sort of half-heartedly towards his room, when Kurt clears his throat. 

“In here,” Kurt says, pointing towards his room and then his bed. “Lie down while we get your medicine,” he continues in his bossofme voice. 

“Ok,” Finn agrees, then lies down in the middle of Kurt’s bed, because Kurt didn’t tell him which part of the bed to lie on. 

After they give Finn his medicine, Kurt and Puck lie down on either side of him, and Kurt mutters, “What are we going to do with you?” 

“Love you guys,” Finn mumbles as he drifts off into sleep again. 

He wakes up to Puck’s alarm, first noticing that yeah, he’s still in Kurt’s bed, and then realizing that he’s pretty much smooshed between Kurt and Puck like the middle spoon in a stack of spoons in the silverware drawer. One of Kurt’s legs is over Finn’s legs, and Puck’s butt is pressed right up against Finn, like maybe he’s forgotten that Finn’s in between him and Kurt. Puck reaches out to turn off the alarm, then wiggles back into place. A little _too_ snugly back into place.

“Not Kurt,” Finn says quietly.

“Hmm?” Puck mumbles. “Finn?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Finn says, trying to scoot back a little to put a little bit of space between Puck and what Finn is sure has to just be morning wood, because why would it be anything else, just because Puck’s butt’s been wiggling against him. Scooting backward just means he ends up pressed against Kurt, though. “Sorry.”

“Morning,” Kurt says tiredly. “Are you going to school this morning?”

“Can I bring my cough syrup with me?”

“Don’t see why not,” Puck says. “You’ve got a prescription.” 

“Then yeah, I’m going to school,” Finn says. “I’ll probably sleep in class, but I’m a senior. I should get points just for showing up.”

“If only it worked that way,” Kurt says with a small sigh, and Puck snorts as he rolls out of bed. 

“It does in glee, at least,” Puck points out. 

“What day is it?” Finn asks. He sits up and pulls the blankets over his lap a little more, just in case. 

“Wednesday. So no official glee club, regardless,” Kurt answers. 

“We need to rehearse! We haven’t rehearsed in... a while!” Finn says. 

“There’s our Finn,” Puck says wryly. “I’m taking the shower now.” 

“I’m going to text everybody about rehearsing after school,” Finn says. “I think Rachel’s back now? Oh, shit, I didn’t even check to see if Rachel was back, shit.” He looks around for his phone, but doesn’t see it. “Where’s my phone? Shit! It was in my pocket. Where’s my pocket? Uh, I mean, my jeans?” Finn doesn’t remember removing his jeans, but he’s been taking codeine cough syrup, so he supposes anything is possible. 

“Over on my desk chair,” Kurt says. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. Or at least I assume you are, since you’re talking about rehearsing. And yes, I believe Rachel is back.”

“We’ve just missed so many,” Finn says. “Can you toss me my jeans?”

Kurt gives him an odd look, but picks up Finn’s jeans and hands them to him. “You have time to shower, if you want.”

“Yeah, I’ll go do that,” Finn says. He pulls his jeans on quickly then stands up, a little wobbly, and heads for his shower, where he spends about five percent of the time washing and ninety-five perfect of the time jerking off while definitely _not_ thinking about any specific person’s butt pressed up against him, because—just because. When he’s done, he gets dressed and gathers up anything that looks like it might belong in his backpack, plus his cough syrup, then he walks downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Did you have the water temperature up too high?” Kurt asks him from beside the coffee pot.

“Huh?” Finn asks, not quite meeting Kurt’s eyes.

“You’re rather red,” Kurt continues, holding up the pot. “Coffee?”

“Oh. Uh. Coffee, yeah.” 

Kurt pulls out another travel mug and fills it up. “If any of the teachers say anything, just cough on them.”

“Ok, that sounds like a plan,” Finn says. He finally pulls out his phone and checks it. Nothing from Karofsky, not that he was expecting anything. He does, however, have a text from Rachel, which he figures he can deal with later. After Finn thinks that, he feels a little guilty for thinking of Rachel as something to ‘deal with’.

Puck comes down the stairs and pours himself a mug of coffee, making a face at the clock. “Guess we’d better head out.”

“I think it’s possible I’m just gonna die today,” Finn confesses. “I’m going ahead and taking my cough medicine in the car.”

“You won’t die,” Kurt says as they walk out to the Navigator, but Finn’s not certain how Kurt know that for sure.

“Ok,” Finn says, because even if he doesn’t trust Kurt’s necessarily right, the smart thing to do is to agree with him anyway, because he’s Kurt, and that’s just how it works. It’s another quiet ride to school, but when they get there, none of the three of them seem to be in a rush to get into the building, even though it’s cold outside. They go to Finn and Kurt’s lockers, and then the bell is ringing for first period, and Finn and Puck walk off towards history with a backwards look at Kurt. 

They’re almost to the classroom when Rachel materializes in front of Finn like a tiny, stealthy Jewish ninja. Finn jumps a little. “Finn! You didn’t return my texts,” Rachel says, scowling at him a little bit. 

“Rachel! Hi!” Finn says, giving Puck a panicky look. “I’m on codeine and there’s a serial kidnapper in Lima!”

Puck holds his hands up slightly and gives Finn a look that seems to indicate Finn is on his own, and then he keeps walking slowly towards history. “What?” Rachel says, then shakes her head. “Oh, Finn, if you’d only tried some of the alternative remedies that I suggested.” 

“Don’t you watch the news? I’m pretty sure it was on the news,” Finn says. “Not all of it, but part of it. Casey tried to kill himself, and now he and Karofsky are missing, and Jojo’s missing, and Fordham’s dead, and Ms. P had all these pamphlets.” Rachel stares at him, blinking slowly, and Finn adds, “And Miles Brown is worried about flowers.”

“I am not sure what Miles Brown _or_ flowers has to do anything,” Rachel says. “You still could have sent me a text in reply to mine! Or let me know about all of these events.” She pouts. “You didn’t even send me a text to wish me luck before my auditions.”

“I was trying to not die by drowning in my own lungs,” Finn explains. “Besides, I’m not suppose to say good luck, remember? Because of how you said it was bad luck!”

“Finn, I’m the dramatic one in this relationship. Don’t try to exaggerate, you’re not that good at it,” Rachel says dismissively. “You also didn’t ask how my auditions went!”

“I have a patch of something on my lungs,” Finn insists. “I have codeine.”

“You’re really being very rude,” Rachel continues on, as if she didn’t hear Finn at all. “I’ve been on several planes and I put myself at great risk for my auditions by seeing you at all last week. And then I return to school without any communication from you for _days_ , and you don’t even apologize!”

“Death and kidnappings,” Finn says. “I’ll try harder to be sorry if you’ll actually listen to what I’m talking about.”

Rachel stamps her foot. “Finn! Are you _making fun of me_? I need you to be supportive!”

“Rach, I swear to god, I’m just trying to get you to listen to me,” Finn says, a little louder, which makes him start coughing. 

Rachel rolls her eyes. “You need to work on your fake coughing, Finn Hudson!” 

“Well, you need to work on your... your... _listening_!” Finn insists between coughs. “We’ve kind of all been dealing with some shit while you’ve been gone, ok?”

“I was only gone for two days!” Rachel glares at Finn. “I feel like you’re feeding me excuses.”

“Everything fell apart in two days!” Finn yells. “I feel like you don’t even give a shit!”

“About your fake cough and your codeine?” Rachel says sharply. “I don’t!”

“No! About Casey and Karofsky, and me and Puck and Kurt being sick, and I don’t even understand why you’re mad at me right now!” Finn shouts at her. “There are people who are dead! Dead people, Rachel! All over the place!”

“Hey,” Puck says, frowning as he walks up. “Dude, you need to at least sleep in history for Vey to count you present.”

“Tell Rachel there’s dead people everywhere!” Finn says, knowing he sounds both hysterical and a little bit crazy, but not even really caring. 

“I don’t think you care about me at all, Finn! Do you even want to be dating me? With this kind of lack of regard?” Rachel says. 

“Why can’t I date you and people be dead at the same time? I don’t understand what’s happening!” Finn says. “Puck, what’s happening?”

“Rachel Berry is happening,” Puck says slowly. “I think that’s what’s happening anyway.”

“Of course you’re getting him involved on your side!” Rachel yells. 

“I just want to lie down on the floor!” Finn says.

“Do you want to be with me or not?” Rachel demands.

“I just want to lie down!” Finn repeats. “I just want to lie down on the floor now!”

“Finn!” Rachel gasps. “I think that was a ‘no’.”

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Finn says to Puck. “Puck?”

“I think it’s possible you broke up with Rachel. Or she broke up with you.” Puck looks a little confused himself. “C’mon, dude.” He throws his arm around Finn’s shoulders. “Let’s at least get you sitting down.”

“I just want to lie down,” Finn says, letting himself slump against Puck. Everything is too loud and too bright, and his head is swimming, and all he really wants to do is stop fighting gravity. “Can you take me to the floor please?”

“No can do,” Puck replies. “But once you’re sitting, you can put your head on the desk, okay?” He guides Finn into the classroom and then to his desk. “Go ahead and sleep,” Puck whispers. 

“Ok, Puck,” Finn says. His voice sounds very small and far away, but that’s alright, because Puck’s right there, and Puck says sleeping is fine. Finn puts his head down on his desk and if he maybe cries a little bit before he falls asleep, that’s alright, too, because Puck would never say anything, even if he saw. Finn apparently sleeps through the whole class, because he doesn’t ever hear the bell ring, but Puck pats him awake after a while. 

“You gonna make it to class okay?” Puck asks. 

“Maybe I can lie down on a floor somewhere,” Finn says. “I’m already done with this day. I think I got dumped, dude.”

“Maybe so,” Puck agrees. “Or maybe you dumped her. It’s kind of hard to say. Choir room instead of class?”

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I want to curl up into a ball and lie on the floor and not think about things, ok?”

“Makes sense.” Puck hauls Finn out of his seat and steers him through the halls to the choir room. “Too bad we didn’t get to keep any of those mattresses sophomore year.”

“I loved those mattresses,” Finn says sadly.

“Yeah, I know,” Puck says, taking Finn’s backpack and putting it on the floor. “There, not a great pillow, but it’ll do.”

“Thanks, Puck,” Finn says. He lies down on the floor with his head on the backpack. “I’m sorry Rachel broke up with me in front of you. She didn’t believe me about all the dead people. But they’re really dead.”

“Yeah, I know,” Puck says quietly, sitting down beside Finn. “I’ll make a ‘do not disturb’ sign for the door.”

“Uh-huh,” Finn agrees. He closes his eyes, but before Puck stands up, Finn thinks he feels a kiss or something kiss-like on top of his head. It’s nice, and it makes him feel better about the rest of the day, so that’s what he thinks about as he falls asleep again.

“Finn,” Kurt’s voice says insistently. “Finn, wake up and talk to me about Casey’s parents.”

“They’re bad,” Finn says sleepily. “He has bad ones. His dad hits him. It’s bad.”

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt says. “And they’re dead.”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Finn agrees.

“You don’t seem all that surprised by that knowledge,” Kurt says suspiciously.

“That it’s good they’re dead?” Finn asks. He opens his eyes. “Hey, Kurt. What time is it?”

“Just before fourth period. That they’re dead at all.” Kurt raises both eyebrows. “So help me, Finn, if—” Kurt cuts himself off and shakes his head. 

Finn rubs his eyes and looks up at Kurt. “I didn’t kill anybody.” And he didn’t. Being an accomplice or alibi isn’t the same as actually killing someone.

“Oh, god, Finn, I didn’t think you _had_ killed anyone.” Kurt closes his eyes and sighs. “But I do think you know more about this than most of us.” 

“I was just sleeping on the floor,” Finn says. He slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes again. “Rachel dumped me. Is it time for glee?”

“I am aware of those facts, it nearly is, and that was not at all a reassuring answer!” Kurt looks torn between yelling and possibly crying. “We are _going_ to talk about this later tonight, Finn.”

“I don’t think I want to,” Finn says, wincing a little.

“You may not want to, but I can’t—” Kurt cuts himself off a second time as the rest of the glee club starts to enter the room, and he stands and sits down in a chair nearby. Finn slowly pulls himself to his feet and looks at the chair next to Kurt.

“I’m gonna just,” Finn says, then he drops into the chair.

“Maybe no dancing at this rehearsal?” Kurt suggests. 

“Sure,” Finn agrees. “We can do that. Not do that.” 

Somehow, they do manage to make it through a rehearsal, though like Kurt suggests, they skip the dancing. Finn coughs through half his lines, and Rachel scowls at him through the rest of them, but they make it through. He sleepwalks through the rest of his classes—some figuratively and some literally—and when the final bell rings, he drags himself out to Kurt’s Navigator and leans against it, waiting for Kurt to come let him in.

“Time for a nap?” Puck greets him. 

“All day’s been time for a nap,” Finn says. “This whole day is really fucking with my head.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Puck agrees, unlocking the doors as Kurt approaches. 

“I’ll let you nap first,” Kurt says to Finn once they’re all in the Navigator and driving home. “But Finn...” Kurt trails off and sighs. “Is it time for you to take more medicine yet? Take it before you nap so you’ll be a little more clear-headed.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Finn says. He goes ahead and pulls out his cough syrup, taking a dose, and putting the bottle back into his backpack. “This day was so messed up.”

“Don’t fall asleep before we get there,” Puck says jokingly. “I’m not sure we can carry you, even with both of us trying.” 

“You’ve got the guns,” Finn insists. “You could do it.”

“Let’s not test it, however,” Kurt says, and then he sighs heavily. That’s it for talking for the rest of the drive, and when they get home, Kurt once again insists that Finn sleep in Kurt’s room. Finn doesn’t argue, because not only is the bed bigger and more comfortable, but he’s just glad to be in there. It feels safer, somehow. Better. He lies down in the middle of Kurt’s bed and dozes, hearing little snippets of conversation between Kurt and Puck throughout the afternoon.

When Finn’s phone starts ringing, Finn startles awake and answers it quickly, even though he doesn’t recognize the number. When Karofsky identifies himself, Finn nearly drops the phone, then he does his best to explain to Karofsky the status of things in Lima. He’s glad to hear Casey’s doing alright—not that Finn doubted Karofsky would take good care of Casey—and he tells Karofsky a little about the previous day’s PFLAG meeting. What he tells Karofsky right before they end the call is totally true, though. There’s no limit to what Finn would do for the people he loved.

As he hangs up the phone, it really hits him what it means when he says that. _Who_ it means. This whole time, he’s been reassuring Karofsky that he understands, that he’d do whatever he had to do and go to any lengths he has to go to in order to protect his people, but it’s never been anybody but Kurt or Puck he’s thinking about. They’re the only ones Finn would kill for. There’s very little he wouldn’t do for them; maybe there’s nothing at all.

Kurt pushes the door open, lips pursed, and he turns to Puck. “Close it and lock it,” he says, nodding at the door, and he crosses the room to start music playing. “We’re talking now, Finn.”

“Talking about what?” Finn says, because maybe Kurt doesn’t really know. Maybe he’s just fishing.

“David, and what you know about Jojo, Fordham, and oh, Casey’s parents, possibly?” Kurt says, eyebrows raised. “ _Dammit_ , Finn, you’re not that good of a liar if the police question you!”

“I don’t know anything,” Finn insists. “I didn’t do anything!”

“I believe you... about not _doing_ anything,” Kurt concedes. “But I think you know something.”

“Dude, we just heard you on the phone,” Puck says seriously. “Not the entire conversation, but you’re obviously in contact with Karofsky.” 

“So Karofsky called me? So what?” Finn says, crossing his arms over his chest. It’s probably not all that convincing, but he can’t think of what else to do with his arm.

Kurt sighs. “So we can’t help you if we don’t know the extent of your contact and knowledge.”

“If you know the extent of my knowledge, _you_ could be in trouble,” Finn counters.

“Then you need our help,” Kurt insists, looking almost panicked. “Finn, you’re eighteen.” 

“How much are we talking?” Puck asks. “Knowledge after the fact?” He pauses. “Fuck. K, I don’t think Karofsky was here playing fucking Call of Duty.”

“We’re not talking anything, because I’m not talking about it,” Finn says. “If you don’t know, you don’t get in trouble, and that’s the whole fucking point, alright?”

“No, the point is _you_ not getting in trouble,” Kurt counters. 

“You do sort of suck at lying,” Puck agrees.

“Then don’t ask me questions, and I won’t have to lie!” Finn bursts out. “Don’t you get it? The point is that I understand, ok? I understand that sometimes you have to do things to protect people. Things that other people won’t understand. And it’s ok, and it’s _good_ , as long as it keeps the people you love safe.”

“No, the point is that you could go to _jail_ ,” Kurt bursts out, looking more distressed. “I don’t want details, I just want to know enough to keep _you_ out of trouble, out of their interest, even.”

“Dammit, Kurt!” Finn says. “Do you not fucking get it?”

“I think I get it more than you’re admitting!” 

“Music’s not that loud,” Puck says, leaning against the wall and looking agitated himself. 

“No, you _don’t_ get it!” Finn says, ignoring Puck. “You don’t. I think it’s good they’re dead. I think it’s fucking _great_ they’re dead. If somebody ever hurt either of you like that, I’d put them in the ground before they could take a breath, because that’s just what you do when you love somebody, Kurt, ok? That’s just what I’d do!”

Kurt stares at him for a minute before he responds. “So because of that you’re willing to go to jail for David?”

“No, Kurt, because of that I’m willing to keep my mouth shut so he can keep Casey safe, because there’s nothing he’s doing for Casey that I wouldn’t do for you!” Finn shouts, and then his arm moves like he’s not even the one controlling it. He reaches out and grabs Kurt by the arm, and he pulls him close, and he slams his mouth against Kurt’s hard, lips parted and tongue pushing into Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt doesn’t exactly kiss back, but he doesn’t push Finn away, either, and Puck steps close behind Finn, one arm under Finn’s and across his chest. “I got you,” Puck murmurs quietly. 

“I’d kill somebody for you,” Finn says, as he moves his mouth off of Kurt’s. “I’d never even think twice. I’d kill anybody I had to kill. Don’t you understand?”

“Yes,” Kurt hisses, looking startled. “Because I’m standing here asking you what lies I need to tell to the fucking police, Finn.” 

“Then the lie you tell is that Karofsky was here all afternoon playing Call of Duty with me,” Finn says softly. “Because I logged him in after the first call and kept him logged in until he finished.”

“And you didn’t talk to him after that?” Puck asks. “That’s what we tell them, right?”

“Right,” Finn says. “I don’t know where he is. I don’t know if Casey’s with him.”

“I hope you won’t get mad if I say that I hope you never have to kill four people for us,” Kurt says.

“I hope I don’t, either,” Finn says. “But if I had to, I would.”

“You know, most people just buy flowers or sing a song,” Puck says, his arm still wrapped around Finn. 

“I’m taking codeine,” Finn says, like that’s a perfectly reasonable explanation. 

“Most people even _prefer_ flowers or a song,” Kurt adds, but he looks less mad and definitely less startled. 

“Do you want flowers or a song?” Finn asks. He still has Kurt’s arm in his hand, and his face is still close to Kurt’s. “Either one of you?”

“Wrong time of year for flowers,” Puck says, and he rests his head between Finn’s shoulder blades. 

“Technically we had a song earlier today,” Kurt muses. “What do you think, baby? Do you think that counts?”

“Maybe so, yeah,” Puck says, his head nodding against Finn’s back. 

“I don’t really know what I’m saying,” Finn confesses. “I don’t know what I mean other than... Fuck, just, all I could think of when I was talking to Karofsky was how much it would kill me if something horrible happened to one of you. I don’t even know what to do about it.”

“Can we lie down now?” Puck asks. “‘Cause you were sicker than either of us, and I’m getting pretty tired as it is.”

“I’m sorry,” Finn says. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you guys involved in any of this.”

“Finn, we know you quite well,” Kurt says ruefully. “Come on.” He takes a step towards the bed, trying to pull Finn with him. Finn lets himself be pulled, because he’s tired, and all the fight has gone out of him. Kurt and Puck know that he knows, and more than that, they know why he’d help Karofsky to begin with. Even Finn isn’t exactly sure what that means, or why he kissed Kurt, or if it’s ok, so he just lets Kurt pull him to the bed.

After they’re lying down, Puck clears his throat ridiculously loud. “So, hey. Where’s my kiss, dude?”

Finn’s a little surprised, but then again, he’s also thinking about Puck’s butt pressing against him this morning, and how he spent his morning shower. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” Finn says. He rolls towards Puck, but doesn’t make a move to kiss him yet. 

“Or... not,” Puck says after a second, frowning a little. “I wasn’t trying to freak you out or anything.”

“You didn’t— I’m not— Oh, fuck it,” Finn says, and he puts his hand on the back of Puck’s head and pulls him forward and kisses him, hard, just like he did Kurt. Puck’s mouth is a little rougher, and unlike Kurt, he kisses back. Finn clutches at the back of Puck's head, holding him close, afraid of what's going to happen when the kiss ends.

“Not freaked out, got it,” Puck says with a little grin. While Finn and Puck were kissing, Kurt has pressed up against Finn’s back, holding him in place from behind, one hand on Finn’s shoulder and his head along Finn’s neck. 

“For the record, we’re not either,” Kurt says softly. 

"I don't know what I'm doing," Finn says. His eyes feel full, like he might cry, and that seems ridiculous for some reason. "I don't know if this is ok. I don't know if I call tell ok from not ok anymore. I just..." Finn looks at Puck helplessly, tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes. "You guys, I just..."

“Hey, it _is_ okay,” Puck says, and he runs his hand through Finn’s hair. “At least, it’s okay with us. We’re not trying to do anything you don’t want, though.”

"I don't know what I want. I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Finn says. Everything looks wavery in front of him, because his eyes are wet, and he isn't sure where this is going or where he wants it to go. "I love you. That's the only part I've really been able to figure out. What Karofsky feels for Casey, that's me for you guys. Not a friend or brother thing."

“Oh, fuck ‘supposed to’,” Kurt says, his head shaking against Finn’s back. “What you want is what’s important.” 

“Yeah, I’m going to have to agree with that,” Puck says, nodding. “And dude. I hope you don’t kiss all your friends like that.”

Finn shakes his head hard, blinking his eyes against the tears. "I don't want to have to worry about figuring it out. I'm so fucking selfish, you guys. I just want—" He shakes his head harder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this to you."

“I’m lost. What’s so selfish?” Puck asks. “And you know, I think we’d be kind of insulted if you weren’t. Or, well, were doing it with someone else.”

“Yes,” Kurt says emphaticallly. “We would be.” 

"This isn't some kind of gay experiment thing," Finn says. "It's not about that. It's just about you, and you need to know that."

“There _are_ people for whom... I think they say gender isn’t their first consideration?” Kurt muses. “I suppose you were wrong, though, baby.”

“Yeah, and Finn was right,” Puck says, grinning at Finn. “Not a zero.”

"Will you guys stop joking?" Finn asks. "Look, I know you guys have got each other, and I've always been happy for you, but, _fuck_ , I wish you—" Finn cuts himself off abruptly, turning his face against the bed. He clenches his hands into fists, because it's all too much, and he doesn't even know how to tell them what he wants to say.

“Hey,” Puck says softly. “I was just—you know yourself. We’re not trying to make you upset.”

“You wish we what?” Kurt asks. “Finn, I want you to relax for a minute, and listen to what I’m saying. Yesterday, you slept in here, between us, and last night.” Kurt’s hand glides down Finn’s arm and side. “And here you are right now.” Kurt pauses for a few moments. “Does anything about this feel wrong in any way? If you just pay attention to yourself, not some set of ‘supposed to’?”

"I feel like I want something that's not fair to ask for. I don't even know why I want it," Finn says. "I do, though. I keep thinking about it, and I don't even know what it is, if it's something that can happen. Like you said, sleeping here between you..."

“Feels right?” Kurt asks. 

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair if you’re _always_ in the middle,” Puck says. “But I don’t think that’s what you meant. And stop thinking about if it can happen, because it sort of is. Right now.” 

"I love you," Finn says. It comes out halfway strangled by a sob. "But you two love each other."

“So you can love both of us, but we’re more limited?” Kurt asks, sounding like he probably has at least one eyebrow raised. 

"You don't want me like that. That's not how it is with us. I don't want to be your, I don't know. Pity fuck," Finn says bitterly.

“Would your opinion change at all about what we want if we told you this wasn’t the first time we’ve had this conversation?” Puck asks. “Because it’s not. We’ve talked about it.”

“And really, Finn? You think so little of us that we’d engage in something like a pity fuck?” Kurt adds. 

"What else could I be?" Finn asks. "I'm your big, stupid, confused brother."

“You are big,” Puck acknowledges. 

“But confusion’s a temporary state, or could be,” Kurt says. 

“Not stupid.”

Kurt sounds very wry when he continues. “Not very brotherly thoughts, either.” 

“Still missing the point that we talked about it already,” Puck says. “Would you look at _one_ of us?”

"Which one am I supposed to look at?" Finn asks. 

“That’s up to you, but right now we’re both talking to an ear,” Puck explains, “and it’d be nice for one of us to get to talk to your face instead.”

Finn does raise his head to look at Puck, then he turns to look at Kurt. "I mean it," Finn says softly. "I said I'll kill somebody for you, and I would. I love you that much. I love you."

“So why can’t we love you?” Kurt asks him, almost whispering. “No murders necessary.” He smiles at Finn and then kisses him, slow and gentle at first before kissing him harder. Finn's body relaxes, his mouth opening against Kurt's. He rolls a little more towards Kurt, still feeling Puck against his back and side.

“Maybe we’re talking too much,” Puck says, his lips against Finn’s skin. “Maybe you should just let us kiss you for a few minutes.” He presses a kiss to Finn’s neck. “Or longer.” 

Finn nods faintly. He doesn’t answer, because he’s still kissing Kurt, and he’d have to stop to answer. Kurt deepens the kiss, one hand cupping Finn’s cheek and his thumb stroking slowly over Finn’s jaw. Finn reaches behind him for Puck’s hand, holding it in his as he and Kurt continue to kiss, so Puck doesn’t feel forgotten about. Puck flips his hand, wrapping his fingers with Finn’s and kissing Finn’s neck again, a little sloppier.

Kurt keeps kissing Finn until Finn can hardly breathe, in a good way, Puck still pressed up against Finn’s back. Finn isn’t sure he’s ever paid so much attention to kissing before, the way Kurt’s lips and tongue feel, the soft noises they both make, and even if one part of his brain is still confused, the rest of his body just wants this to keep going on forever. 

Kurt’s hand lingers on Finn’s face as he pulls back and smiles at Finn. His eyes flick to the side, towards Puck, momentarily, and then his hand slides down Finn’s neck as Puck’s hand comes around, turning Finn towards him. Finn rolls towards Puck, realizing they’re still holding hands. Puck grins at Finn and squeezes Finn’s hand once before releasing it and closing the distance between them to kiss Finn. Puck kisses him hard immediately, his tongue running along Finn’s lips, while behind Finn, Kurt presses up against him, kissing his neck and shoulders. 

Finn holds Puck’s head in his hands as he kisses back, letting the kiss get rougher until he and Puck are almost biting at each other’s lips by the end. Puck pulls away and grins lazily at Finn. “So, watching you two was pretty hot—”

“The two of you, too,” Kurt interjects. 

“—so if you want to watch us kiss for a minute,” Puck continues, looking questioningly at Finn. 

“Ok,” Finn says, a little breathlessly. “That sounds good.”

“Just good?” Kurt says, leaning up over Finn towards Puck. The two of them start kissing, their faces not far above Finn’s, and one of Kurt’s hands rests lightly on Finn. Finn puts his hand on top of Kurt’s, covering it, and going on pure impulse, he leans forward and kisses the side of Kurt’s neck gently. 

The two of them continue kissing for a few moments before pulling apart, and both of them turn towards Finn. “Doing okay?” Puck asks. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I’m just— this feels so _right_.”

Puck and Kurt exchange a glance before they turn and grin at him. “Good,” Kurt says. “It does.”

“Just one thing,” Puck says, trying to pretend to look offended. “We aren’t your rebounds, are we?”

“I kinda forgot about her these past few days,” Finn admits. “So, I don’t think so.”

Kurt laughs. “That would be an unusual rebound, I think.” He drops back against Finn’s side, head against Finn’s shoulder. “Happy?”

“Yeah,” Finn sighs. “Weird-happy, but happy.”

Puck raises his eyebrows at Finn. “You going to let us make you even happier?”

Finn nods his head. “I think that sounds like a really good idea,” he says.

“Anything specific you’d like?” Kurt asks, voice soft as they each slide a hand under Finn’s shirt. “Or not like, either, I suppose.” Puck kisses Finn’s neck, then nips at it, sucking on his skin. 

“I think,” Finn says, closing his eyes halfway and tilting his head to the side, “I think you guys had better be sure about this, ‘cause I think we if start, I’m not stopping.”

“Pretty sure we’re good with that,” Puck says, his lips near Finn’s ear. 

“We weren’t planning on stopping, unless you told us to,” Kurt confirms. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna tell you stop,” Finn says. Their hands under Finn’s shirt start pulling upwards on Finn’s shirt, Puck still biting and kissing Finn’s neck. 

“Good,” Kurt says, sounding smug as moves back slightly. “Let’s get this off of you, then.” Puck pulls back and nods. Finn puts his arms up and Kurt pulls his shirt over his head, and Finn has a brief flash of being little and his mom helping him get dressed, because that’s probably the last time somebody took his shirt off for him.

Kurt tosses Finn’s shirt in the floor, and then Puck’s kissing Finn again, not as roughly as before, and Kurt is kissing down Finn’s neck and chest. Kurt runs his tongue over Finn’s nipple, making Finn yelp and bury his hand in Kurt’s hair. As Finn runs his hand through Kurt’s hair, he asks, “Am I allowed to mess up your hair now?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, just before he does it again, then kisses Finn’s nipple, tongue running around it. Finn’s hand tightens in Kurt’s hair as he yelps and bucks his hips a little. 

“Fuck,” Puck mutters, one of his legs going over Finn’s as he bites at another spot on Finn’s neck, his fingers grabbing at Finn’s other nipple. “ _Fuck_.” 

Finn can feel Puck’s cock pressing against his leg, which is surprisingly awesome, and would  
probably be even awesomer if nobody had any pants on. Finn grabs the front of Puck’s jeans and tries to undo the button with one hand, pulling on the front until it finally unfastens. 

“Good idea,” Puck says, and he and Kurt both put a hand on the fly of Finn’s jeans. Kurt unbuttons the button, then Puck slides the zipper down. They tug Finn’s jeans off his hips, Kurt’s hands on one side and Puck’s on the other, and Finn lifts his hips to help them. They slide Finn’s underwear off at the same time, and once all of Finn’s clothes are off, they lie down beside him again. 

“This is going to be _fun_ ,” Kurt murmurs, and his hand wraps around Finn’s cock, just above where Puck’s is doing the same. Finn makes a sound that may or may not be entirely human and arches up off the bed. 

“Going to take that as encouragement,” Puck says, grinning at Finn as they start to move their hands. Puck presses his mouth against Finn’s chest and shoulder, and Kurt uses his free hand to turn Finn’s face towards him, kissing him forcibly. Finn returns his hand to Kurt’s hair, holding his head still as they kiss, and his other hand goes to the back of Puck’s head, holding him there, too. 

Both of them are grinding against Finn’s legs, as Kurt’s kisses get rougher and Puck starts biting at Finn’s chest. Finn cries out, but he doesn’t push Puck away, just holds him close. Puck mutters something unintelligible against Finn’s skin, first once, then a second time. Finn lightens the pressure of his hand on Puck’s head and murmurs “Hmm?” against Kurt’s lips. 

Puck lifts his head just enough to speak more clearly. “Said, want you to fuck me.” 

“Oh fuck,” Finn says softly, pulling back just enough from Kurt’s mouth. “I want that. That’s what I want.”

“Just that?” Kurt says teasingly, one finger running down Finn’s jaw. 

“Can’t fuck both of you at the same time,” Finn says.

“True,” Kurt concedes. 

Puck laughs. “But K could fuck you, while you fuck me.” 

Finn’s a little startled by the idea, but it actually sounds about perfect. “That’s a thing? We can do that?” he asks. 

“Definitely a thing,” Kurt says, nodding. “A thing for us.” 

“Better help us out, though,” Puck says, gesturing to his jeans and Kurt’s. “We’re a little overdressed.”

Finn nods, and starts pushing at Puck’s jeans and underwear, and Puck lifts his hips with a grin on his face. Finn shoves at the jeans one more time, then catches the waistband with his foot and pulls them off the rest of the way, kicking them down onto the floor. Once Puck’s jeans and underwear land with a satisfying thud, Finn turns to Kurt and starts working on the button. 

“Interestingly,” Kurt says, almost smirking, “I’m not at all cold right now.” 

“That’s good,” Finn says, yanking the zipper down and then giving Kurt’s jeans the same treatment, one good hard pull and then a drop to the floor. 

“Yeah, keeping him warm’s a job,” Puck says, rolling onto his back with his knees up. “Give me your hand,” he says to Finn, holding one hand out towards Finn and the other out to the side. Finn puts his hand in Puck’s, and Kurt places a bottle in Puck’s other hand. “You can start with one or two, either way,” Puck says, opening the bottle and squirting some lube onto Finn’s hand. He hands the bottle back to Kurt and uses his hand to guide Finn’s hand down, under Puck’s cock and balls. “Right...there.”

Finn’s eyes widen, but he lets Puck direct his hand, and suddenly he’s slipping a finger into Puck’s ass. Puck grins at him, rocking his hips a little and nodding. Finn pushes his finger in a little deeper, watching Puck’s face in fascination.

“Is there something else I’m supposed to do?” Finn asks. 

“You can add another one,” Puck says. “Promise m’not gonna break.”

“Should I, I dunno. Move them some certain kinda way?” Finn pushes another finger inside Puck. 

“Deeper and faster?” Puck suggests, still grinning. Behind Finn, there’s the click of the bottle opening again, then one of Kurt’s hands is resting on Finn’s back. 

“I could show you,” Kurt offers. 

Finn looks down at Puck nervously, because somehow that’s better than looking back at Kurt nervously. “It feels good,” Puck says, rocking his hips again. “Really good.” He reaches up with one hand, hooking it behind Finn’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. “Let K show you how good you’re making me feel?”

“Ok,” Finn says. He nods and tries to focus on the hot, tight feeling of Puck’s ass, also doing his best not to tense up. Kurt runs his hand down Finn’s back a few times before Finn feels Kurt’s finger pushing into his ass. Despite his best effort, he _does_ tense up a little, and it feels weird, even a little bit uncomfortable, at first. 

“God, you’re so tight,” Kurt says, sounding awed. “It feels so good.” Kurt moves his finger slowly, pushing it deeper before pulling it back and repeating the motion. Finn breathes rapidly through his nose, trying to refocus on Puck. 

Puck reaches his hand towards Finn’s cock, leaning up to get a few extra inches, and he wraps his fingers around Finn, moving his hand slowly up and down. “Can’t wait to have this in me,” Puck says, his hand speeding up just a bit. “Fuck, K, he’s so hard.” Puck’s thumb runs over the tip of Finn’s cock. “Are you thinking about it?” Puck asks. “Being inside me?”

Finn’s head drops forward, and he moans, some of the tension going out of his body. “Yeah. Oh, god, Puck, that feels good.”

“Yeah, my ass is going to feel even better,” Puck says, tightening his hand. 

“It’s true,” Kurt agrees. “Push your fingers deeper, Finn.” 

Finn does what Kurt says, and Puck lets out a quiet, happy-sounding sigh. “Yeah, just like that,” Puck says, nodding. “Far as you can.” His hand squeezes Finn’s cock. Finn hears himself make a sort of whimpery noise, but it feels distant, like it was somebody else, not him. He starts to push his fingers in farther, and Puck shakes his head suddenly. “No, you know what, just fuck me now,” he says, his other hand reaching for the lube again. “Want you inside of me now, not later.”

Puck gets more lube out, then uses both hands to spread it down Finn’s cock, his fingers squeezing once or twice, then he moves his hands and nods. Finn leans up more, holding his cock in one hand, and resting his other on Puck’s thigh. 

“Is there anything I’m supposed to do?” Finn asks. 

“Just.” Puck reaches down and shifts his hips, until the very tip of Finn’s cock is inside him. “Like that.”

Finn makes a small noise and the rocks his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into Puck’s ass. Puck grins, thrusting towards Finn again, and one of his legs hooks around Finn. Finn exhales sharply and moves his hips again, pushing even deeper inside this time. 

“God, it’s nice, isn’t it?” Kurt says, one hand still on Finn’s back and one finger still inside Finn’s ass. “Just go on, the rest of the way.” 

Finn slides completely inside Puck, and has to go completely still for a moment so he doesn’t totally lose it. “Fuck, that feels good. That feels so good.”

“Yeah it does,” Puck agrees, his hips shifting slightly, and he exhales, smirking. “Really fucking good.” 

Kurt pushes a second finger into Finn, moving it slowly in and out. “Fucking gorgeous, too,” Kurt says, his other hand squeezing at Finn’s hip. “He’s so warm and tight, isn’t he?”

Finn nods, shifting his hand higher on Puck’s thigh and leaning forward, propping his weight onto his arm so he can kiss Puck. Puck runs his hand through Finn’s hair, tugging on it as they kiss, and Kurt adds a third finger for a few brief seconds before removing all three. There’s the sound of more lube being dispensed, and then Kurt’s cock is pressed against Finn’s ass, steadily and slowly pushing in. Finn lets out a long, low noise into Puck’s mouth as they kiss, forcing himself to relax and feel Kurt inside him. 

“God, you’re _so_ tight,” Kurt says, almost gasping, his hand still squeezing Finn’s hip. “You feel so good, Finn, this is so good.” 

Puck breaks their kiss, his hand still in Finn’s hair, and he grins up at Finn. “Good, yeah?”

“Good,” Finn says. He’s breathing hard, and has to really reach to find the words, Kurt’s movements behind him rocking him forward inside Puck. “It’s... a _lot_.”

“You two look amazing,” Kurt says, his motions gaining a little more force. “All of this is amazing.”

“Yeah, everything looks pretty hot from here, too,” Puck agrees, his hips rocking up to meet Finn’s thrusts. “Really hot.” He uses the hand in Finn’s hair to pull him down into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, tongue pushing into Finn’s mouth. Finn clutches at Puck’s thigh, digging his fingers in, as he starts to feel suddenly, frantically, close to coming. He whines into Puck’s mouth, letting Kurt control the pace of his thrusts into Puck. 

“Oh, god, yes, Finn,” Kurt murmurs. “Let go, come for us.” 

Finn’s whole body shudders, and he closes his eyes, coming hard. He’s still holding himself up with one arm, Kurt’s thrusts keeping them both in motion over Puck. Finn can feel Puck’s cock between them, hard and pressing against Finn’s stomach, and Finn reaches between them to wrap his hand around it, giving it a few rough, awkward strokes. 

Puck’s hand jerks in Finn’s hair, his teeth nipping at Finn’s lips, and he pushes into Finn’s hand with each of Finn’s strokes before he starts to come, his body shuddering under Finn’s. Kurt thrusts into Finn just a few more times before he also comes, half-collapsing over Finn’s back. 

“God,” Kurt murmurs.

“That was so awesome,” Finn says softly. “I love you guys.”

“Good thing you liked it,” Puck says, a little smugly. “Stuck with us now.” 

“Hmm, yes,” Kurt agrees, his head nodding against Finn’s back. “Okay with that?”

“Yeah, very ok with that,” Finn says. “But you guys, I’m still helping Karofsky, so if you think I might have to talk to the police, I guess you’d better help me work on the alibi thing.”

“Huh?” Puck says, sounding confused. “Oh, right. Karofsky. Dead people. I forgot about ‘em.”

“They weren’t that memorable when they were alive,” Kurt says. “That was mean. Oh well. Just talk about how you’ve been so sick and missed school, and wasn’t it nice that at least you could keep David company.”

“And how I didn’t know he was going to be kidnapper,” Finn adds. “Except I kinda did know that part, too.”

“Technically you’ve been on enough meds to explain a slight timeline fuck up,” Puck says. “Just don’t have more than one or two.”

“I guess we’re all involved now,” Finn sighs. “Sorry, you guys. I tried to take care of it all by myself.”

“‘All involved’ in more ways than one,” Kurt quips, slowly sliding off of Finn’s back and lying down before urging Finn to lie between them. 

“The naked way’s more fun,” Puck says, turning on his side. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Finn agrees. “Hopefully the police won’t ever want to talk to me at all. Maybe this’ll all blow over.”

“They aren’t likely to put too much effort into finding Casey and David,” Kurt says, sighing. “Not after a bit.” He puts his hand on Finn’s cheek and smiles at him. “We’ll stop talking about it, too, so we can’t be overheard.” He kisses Finn slowly, almost lazily, then pulls back to exchange an amused look with Puck. 

“Hey, Finn,” Puck says. “What’re you doing tomorrow after school?”

“Uh. Make-up work?” Finn offers. “Why?”

“That’s less fun,” Puck responds. “No, you’re coming with us.” 

“Oh. Where are we going?”

Kurt grins at Finn. “We’re taking you out to dinner.” 

“Yeah, that does sound like more fun,” Finn says. He puts his arms around Kurt and Puck and closes his eyes. “Everything with you is more fun.”

They’re at dinner the next night when Finn’s phone rings, with the number that he knows now is Karofsky’s. He looks up at Puck, then Kurt, and then puts the phone to his ear and asks how the kidnapping is going, plus catches Karofsky up—quietly, since they’re in a restaurant—on the latest news relating to the deaths. And if he sort of makes it obvious in the phone call that he, Kurt, and Puck are all a _thing_ now, it’s not like Karofsky can tell anybody. They’re both holding enough secrets at this point. They both know how far the other would go, for the people they love.

Finn ends the call and pockets his phone, turning to Kurt, who’s looking at him curiously. “Everything’s okay?” Kurt asks. “No more investigations?”

“They’re fine. Casey was eating a popsicle and watching cartoons,” Finn says. “I think they’re gonna be ok. I think everybody’s gonna be just fine.”

Puck grins. “Well, _we_ definitely are.”


End file.
